


Little Rey

by PastelandCakes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: College AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Just cause I can see that girl taking down ANYONE, Kick Boxer Rey, Possessive Kylo, and i love her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelandCakes/pseuds/PastelandCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kick-boxing, since last year, was mainly a sport for males around the college campus. They all hanged out, punched each other, and then celebrated by going out for a drink and something to eat when the day was over. It’s not that they didn’t allow girls into the club it was just no girls in this campus wanted to sign up! It wasn’t their fault. </p>
<p>What was a surprise, however, was the cute, small, and very determined young girl named Rey that had showed up for try-outs one day</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“She doesn’t have a boyfriend” 

A man grunted in pain as he was pinned down to the floor, another stepping up reluctantly as the girl held up her fists, smiling at them with an air of confidence. 

 “She ABSOLUTELY doesn’t have a boyfriend.” 

Kick-boxing, since last year, was mainly a sport for males around the college campus. They all hanged out, punched each other, and then celebrated by going out for a drink and something to eat when the day was over. It’s not that they didn’t allow girls into the club it was just no girls in this campus wanted to sign up! It wasn’t their fault. What was a surprise, however, was the cute, small and very determined young girl named Rey that had showed up for try-outs one day, grinning up at club’s president as Finn could only blush and stare at the way she looked so…casual. Big hoodie, skinny jeans, and finally a travel bag that had seen a lot of life and had the patches to prove it. 

He had asked her why she wanted to join and she told him that she had done fighting in school before and that she wanted to start up again. Finn merely nodded as he looked at some of the other Freshmen who had signed up. “Uhm…okay. Let’s see how I can do this.” he coughed awkwardly before looking at Rey, “Why don’t you go get changed and then we can see how many guys you can take on?” he says with a friendly smile and watches Rey bounce off to the changing rooms. Good thing they had girl changing rooms. 

She had come back with a pair of tight black pants and a loose tan shirt, showing off her favorite neon blue sports bra as she stood in the ring. Finn nodded at her before looking at the others, ignoring their mocking stares as he pointed at one of the freshmen. “Well go on then!” he said as he patted their backs. The student laughed as he looked at Rey before putting his fists up, the bell ringing to signal the start of the match. 

And it all went downhill from there. 

Rey had single handedly taken out the whole freshman line up, some sophomores and a handful of juniors. He, a sophomore, actually decided to ‘pass’ from this fight as he saw one guy walk out of there rubbing his arm and a nasty bruise forming. He wasn’t crazy that girl has amazing talent and was beating the shit out of all the supposed ‘bad-asses’ in this club. And she was doing it with a smile that rivaled every girl in school. 

He looked at Poe, the one who had made the previous comment before frowning. “Dude, you don’t know that. I mean she hardly needs someone to protect her but maybe she likes to cuddle?” 

The tan man looks at him before grinning, “…you wanna cuddle with her? I am pretty sure if you try anything more she will break your hand.” the dark man blushes before slapping the back of his boyfriend’s head. He could be such an idiot sometimes…but at least that was his idiot. They both turned their attention as they looked at a the ring.

Rey was holding out her hand to a guy as he held up a seemingly bloody nose. He mostly seemed happy to hold the girl’s hand as she helped him up and they both stepped off. Finn recognized that guy…he was a sophomore. And seemingly he was trying to worm his way into Rey’s line of sight as she started going to her bag to get some water. Was he chatting her up? If he was then apparently she didn’t mind since she was laughing and drinking her water. He could only hear a little bit of the conversation however. 

“Oh man what happened here?” the freshman pointed to her neck at a large bruise, “Did someone try to fight you before you came here?” 

The girl touched her neck before blushing as she nodded, “Uh yeah! Ahaha! Yeah some of my friends and I tackle each other! All for fun though, I wasn’t hurt!” 

Finn grinned at that. Good for him. If those two could hit it off then maybe the guy’s would have a better time accepting the girl who had kicked all of their asses today. Oh, the guy was about to make his move! He was taking his phone out and handing it to Rey as she looked down at it, typing her number…

A door slammed open into the gym as a tall man with a fencing mask walked in and took out a sword, slashing the phone away from her hands and up into the air as he caught it. “What the fuck! What is your—“   

“If you want her number then I can give it to you.” 

  The club’s president blinked as he nudged Poe, the other nodding because he was sure EVERYONE in the room had just experienced that. The freshman growled about to deliver a punch before the little Rey stepped in. 

“Ren!”

The fencer took off his mask, waving his dark locks around before frowning down at her. “You were here? I thought you were going to do fencing! I already talked you up to Phasma you can’t just not show up somewhere Rey!” 

  “But I didn’t want to just do fencing! I want to do something with my hands as well!”  “You hold a sword what more do you want!” 

“Rey, is this guy bothering you?”   

The entire kick-boxing team was glaring at Ren as they formed a small half-circle, ready to kick the living shit out of him the moment their ‘little Rey’ commanded it. The answer they got was not one they were expecting. 

“What? Oh no no!” she smiled as she held onto the fencer’s arm, grinning as she leaned against him. “This is my boyfriend, Kylo Ren. Ren…this is the team!” 

Ren was too busy smirking at the jaw drops that the statement had caused. 

“Grab your stuff, we are leaving.” 

She looks at the clock before breathing through her teeth, “Oh damn it’s late.” she starts packing up everything before looking at Finn. 

“So…I am in right?” 

“Huh? Oh. OH. Oh yeah you are definitely in.” he holds up his hand for a high-five which she gladly gives him, “Welcome to the team, Rey. Right guys?” the men cheered as she laughed happily, high-fiving all of them as she made her way back to Ren. “Then see you guy’s tomorrow!” 

Finn watched her leave as the rest of the guy’s patted the freshman’s back, condolences and offers to grab something to eat going all around as he merely nodded and laughed. The girl was chatting excitingly about what she had done today as Ren simply smiled and nodded, slipping a hand to her waist and pulling her close as she kept talking. 

That’s when it hit him. The thing on her neck…

“Oh fuck that’s a hickey…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winning a fight should get you a reward, shouldn't it?

“WINNER IS…LITTLE REY.” 

  The crowd cheered as Rey jumped up from the twice her size man she had just put the ground, raising her fist in the air as she waved to her team. The guys slapped each other’s backs and gave high-fives all around as she jumped happily back to her spot, embracing Finn and Poe in a hug as the rest of the team joined in. 

  “Did you seem me take him down!”   

“I couldn’t believe it! You had him in a choke-hold like a boss, Rey!”   

“Well what do you expect from the Little Rey!” 

She laughed as they all bowed in front of her as she gave a polite bow. Her teammates were such dorks but she loved them all the same. The match had ended with their team being the winners, eliciting more cheers from both the team and the crowd. The school asked them to stay behind to fill in some interviews and maybe a picture for the newspaper so they all sat around and talked about the match. The ones they won, the ones they lost, and finally how that one guy who was put up against Rey had started the match with a snort and ended up with his face smashed in the ground. 

The girl merely took a sip of her water as she swung her legs back and forth on the bench. A pout went over her lips when she saw she didn’t have any water left but a cold object pressed against her back made her shiver and turn around. A smile broke out on her face as she hugged the newcomer.   “Great fight out there, Rey.” 

  “You saw? I thought you still had practice today!” she blinked, “Wait did you sneak out?” Sure for someone else that wouldn’t be that big of a deal but Rey knew how much fencing meant to Ren so her heart was already skipping a beat when he nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“I already sparred with three people and beat them all in under the 3 minute rule so…I figured I would come here and celebrate the school’s most popular fighter.” he patted her head as she beamed at the praise. If Ren was proud of one thing it was that he was able to know every single little detail about his girlfriend. Her favorite food, what made her smile, how much she could eat, and just what made her…Rey. So the team slowly started getting used to cans of energy drink being left by her bag, little notes reminding her of ‘date night’, and finally the always punctual pick up where Ren made sure to show that he was the most devoted lover he could be. He had to stop with the random hickey placing because Rey was getting too embarrassed and if anyone saw her ‘embarrassed’ blush he would have to ward off about 15 guys to get away from her…with only a foil. 

He shivered at the thought before someone approached them, almost shoving Ren out of the way and smiling down at Rey. The fencer was about to ask him if he wanted to have either his left or right eye removed by his foil but instead watched the interaction. The fencer didn’t get jealous…much. He had to deal with the fact that Rey dealt with guys on a regular basis so maybe this was a just a regular conversation?   

“Can I have your number?” 

  It fucking wasn’t. 

Rey laughed before looking around awkwardly, trying her best to calm her seething boyfriend from the sidelines as she looked at the man she had just defeated. He was tall, tan and highly disheveled from having his face beat within an inch of his life but he was still trying to attempt a flirty smile as he handed her his phone. 

“You are honestly one of the best fighters I have seen out there. I thought they were joking when they tried it pair me up with a girl instead of using one of our female fighters but damn..” he pointed at the bruise on his cheek and then at Rey’s hand, “Girl you did a number on me, you almost looked like an angel when you punched me.” 

The girl laughed before trying to hide a snort which made Ren clench his fist. She thought that was a joke? 

“So…” the fighter looked down at his phone and then at her expectantly, “…mind if we maybe trade secrets?” 

She was about to nod and grin as she typed one number before being swept up into someone’s arms, the surprise on her voice being claimed by a familiar pair of lips as her eyes fluttered close. 

The kiss wasn’t like the ones they had in public. Ren had purposefully wrapped an arm around her waist as he felt Rey’s hand on his chest, not pushing but simply touching as she returned the kiss back tenfold. She had won a match so this was her reward. His other hand was at her chin as he tilted it up to sneak his tongue past her lips, playing around with her tongue for exactly 10 seconds before pulling back with a teasing smile. Rey blushed hard before raising her eyebrow to which her boyfriend responded by pointing a finger to his left and showing the cameras taking pictures and the fighter they were talking to before with his mouth wide open. 

She pulled away before typing her number and handing it to him. “I-I’ll love to talk more about fighting styles." hoping she didn’t breathless Rey handed back the phone and walked away before anybody could say anything, a smug Ren following behind her as he looked back and winked at the gaping crowd. 

They needed to see that he had skills other than fencing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I might as well continue it cause I am getting ideas from all of you all and well it makes me happy that this made everybody else happy! I love kick-boxer! Rey and as a fencer myself I love fencer!Ren 
> 
> Let's see what else I can come up with in this AU.

**Author's Note:**

> Read and Review? 
> 
> Or just read, I don't know I just hope this makes someone smile today.


End file.
